The Tournament
by Kay-Cee KC
Summary: Vegeta in a volleyball match? with Gohan, Goku, Goten, Trunks and a mystery person? whats gonna happen? chaos of course!


Disclaimer: dragon ball does not belong to me! Not a chance!

Author's note: erm… this is after the Majin Buu saga. I read the Malay version of Dragon Ball so I am not sure with some characters and words. Please forgive me for that!

Gohan look at the flier in his hands. "Should I take part in this tournament? Nah…I don't know how to play and I have no team. I should just forget this tournament." Gohan thought to himself.  Gohan! Are you joining the tournament?" a sweet voice asked. Without turning around, Gohan knew the voice belonged to Videl, his sort-of-girlfriend. And also the ever-boasting Hercule's daughter. 

"I don't know Videl. I have no experience in volleyball and no team. I am interested but I think I should just drop this thought" 

"Gohan! This is a very good opportunity for you! You had missed school several times. By taking part in this tourney, you can get extra credits. I heard from the teachers that no one was really interested in joining except for the school team. So they decided to give the students from this school that join extra credits."

"But… I have no teammates. I asked some of our friends and they are all not interested in taking part." Gohan was back in a slump again. The extra credit part had perked him up but the thought of no teammates pulled him down again.

"Silly! Who said that your teammates must be from this school or even at our age? An 80-year-old granny also can take part! And a baby too! Why don't you ask Goten to take part and your family members? I am sure with all of you yellow hair people, your team will sure win!" 

They were silent for a while. Each with their own thoughts. Videl knew that she needed to say something that will make Gohan sure to enter. Then she had a thought. With a sly smile, she said "I heard that the grand prize is an 'eat all you can' tickets for 2 in restaurant XXX". That surely did the trick. Because, Gohan's next words were "EAT ALL YOU CAN? I'll definitely enter. Let me see. Who should I ask the enter? Hm…"

And Gohan left Videl there standing. With food on his mind, Gohan can forget about everything. Videl tapped her foot, like there was something that Gohan should say, but forgotten. Then Gohan looked back and walked to Videl. Videl stood there, expecting Gohan to invite Videl to the restaurant if Gohan wins.

"Videl…there's something I need to ask you." 

"What is it, Gohan?"

"This tickets, if I win…who should I take? My father or Goten?" 

All Gohan earned was a punch on his face. "What did I do wrong?" poor Gohan asked the disappearing Videl. 

Right after school that day, Gohan flew home as quickly as he could. He even wanted to turn into super saiyan but thought better of it. When he reaches home, his brother, Goten, greeted him. 

"Gohan! Let's play!" 

"Not today, Goten. I have something to tell you and mum. Is she in a good mood?"

"No! That's why I wanted to play!"

"Oh no! What happened?" 

"Daddy finishes the whole week's supply of food!"

"Should have guessed. I need to tell her this. It's important. Let's go Goten."

Goten followed Gohan into the house, half expecting Cici to throw things at them. Fortunately, Cici was nowhere to be seen. 

"Gohan! What was it you want to tell mum?" 

"It's about this friendly volleyball tournament that's going to be held in my school. I want to join and I need her to sign this form."

"What's volleyball? Can it be eaten? A volleyball-eating tournament? Can I join? Its it a new fish ball?"

"No, baka. It's a game. Do you want to join and _play?_" Gohan had to emphasis on the word play so that it will attract Goten's attention. 

"Play? Of course I want to play! Lets play volleyball!"

"What's this about playing volleyball? Gohan, you should be teaching your brother how to read, not how to play volleyball!" Cici suddenly appeared. "Mum! This is a friendly volleyball tournament organized by my school. If I enter, I can get extra credits! This will give me a boost in my studies!" Gohan quickly said the words that he knew Cici wanted to hear. "Extra credits? A boost? Yes! You can enter. What do you need?"

"I need 5 teammates. I am thinking of Goten and maybe Trunks. Then maybe several of my friends."

"Nonsense. Goten can join and Trunks will also join. Then, take Goku and Vegeta. And someone who is strong. What can your friends do? I will go make some phone calls now. Wait here."

"Wait mum! Dad might join. But Vegeta? No way he will join! He will probably kill me first before joining! MUM!!!" Gohan shouted as loud as he could but to no avail. His mum was already on the phone. 

"WOW! A team of super saiyans. Why don't we call ourselves 'The Super Saiyans'?" Goten asked, rather innocently. He still doesn't sense the danger of involving Vegeta, of all people. 

"Its settle. All you have to do now is go over to Trunks' house and explain what they are supposed to do. Now GO!"

Gohan had no choice but to fly to Trunks' house. Goten tailed behind him. His mind was still full of ways to play. Sigh…innocent kid.

"NO! I will NOT enter a volleyball tournament! You will NOT catch me dead in a game!" 

Ouch! Vegeta's voice can be heard even before they reached. Around 1mile radius. "I knew it would be hard to get him to enter. But I didn't know it would be this hard! I better prepare myself." 

Gohan and Goten landed in front of the capsule building. Casually, the walked in as if they had reached by ground, not by flying. "Come on dad! You bet with me! If you can stay alone with mum for a day, I'll do anything and vice versa! You lost. So now, I want you to join the tournament"

"But I thought when I said that, you will mean me buying you stuff. Not joining a stupid tournament with Kakaroct's sons and Kakaroct! Don't expect the prince to join such a stupid thing!"

"Dad! Please join! Mum said that I couldn't join unless you join too! I want to I want to join. So you must join!"

"No means no!"

To be continue….

Actually, I wanted to continue, but I forgot Trunks' mother's name. 

If anyone can tell me, I will be happy to continue.

It's quite boring now. But I can assure you that the fun will start when the tournament begins. 

Can you all guess who the sixth member is?

And should I make Gohan's team win or lose?

So many possibilities. So little answers

So please review!

Makes no sense….


End file.
